It is well-known in the greeting card art to provide cards with movable and other dynamic structures which provide entertainment and amusement to the card. These cards contain notches, tabs and slots for permitting the movement between paper or cardboard components. This type of card construction is also known in other forms, such as calendars, information cards, and other card-type print media used for advertising. A significant problem with card construction which utilizes moving parts is the complexity of manufacture and assembly. Often, there is a great deal of manual labor required to assemble the parts. Interrelated slots and tabs must be hand-fitted or other separate elements must be attached after the assembly is complete in order to keep the individual parts from separating. Furthermore, disassembly usually requires destruction of one or more of the parts.